Como solía ser
by Always03
Summary: Porque todos nos quedamos con la duda de cómo se amigaron Ron y Hermione en el 6to libro, ¿Qué paso en la enfermería? ¿Y como Ron termino con Lavender? Por favor dejen comentarios, necesito saber su opinión.


One Shot: Como solía ser…

La paz reinaba en la sala comun de Gryffindor, puesto que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en su cama. A excepción de algunos que estaban terminando sus deberes, repasando para algún examen, o en el caso de un pelinegro y una castaña, sentados frente al calido hogar que emanaba un pacifico fuego.

- Harry te lo suplico. –Rogó Hermione por milésima vez

- Te dije que te la prestare sin ningún problema, solo decime para que la necesitas. –respondió un malhumorado Harry.

Hermione se sonrojo – P-porque quiero sacar un libro de la biblioteca.

- ¿Y para eso necesitas mi capa de invisibilidad? –Harry levanto una ceja

-No, bueno si, porque a estas horas de la noche no puedo, Madam Prince me mataría si me encuentra, ni hablar de filch.

- ¿Y no lo podes sacar a plena luz del día? No tenemos deberes, y si los tuviéramos, vos ya los habrías echo, además, no hay que estudiar para nada por ahora.

El sonrojo de Hermione aumento. –Bueno, en ese caso. –dijo

- ¿No es mas fácil decirme la verdad? –dijo sonriendo- Esta en mi baúl de la habitación.

-Gracias. –Hermione suspiro aliviada-

-Por cierto, mandale saludos a Ron de mi parte. –dijo Harry riendo

Ahora la cara de Hermione se confundía con el tapete color bordo. –De acuerdo –susurro.

Torpe, torpe, se repetía Hermione en su cabeza, Harry no debía saber que quería hablar con Ron en la enfermería, pero, después de todo, no era tan grave, ¿O si? Harry podría saber que quería visitar a Ron, sin sospechar el motivo, ¿no? En fin, tranquilamente podría haber hablado con el a plena luz del día, pero es muy difícil cuando una rubia se aferra del cuello del recién envenenado y no lo suelta hasta que nos vayamos por incomodidad, si, eso impediría a cualquiera.

Hermione se puso la capa de invisibilidad, e ingreso a la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey esta todavía en su despacho, había mencionado algo sobre tratar de mejorar la poción Crece–Huesos, así en vez de tener que soportar 8 horas de interminable dolor, solo serian 4. Una vez que paso por su oficina, siguió de largo hasta las camas. No fue muy difícil identificar a Ron, ¿Cuántos pelirrojos podría haber? Hermione se saco la capa y trato de despertarlo, puesto que dormía.

-Ron, Ron, Ronald, ¡RONALD! –Nombraba Hermione, en un intento fallido de despertarlo.

- Hmm –Dijo el y comenzó abrir los ojos. -¿Hermione? ¿Qué rayos haces acá?

- Vine hablar con tigo –respondió ella.

- ¿Y no lo podías hacer a plena luz del día? –inquirió el bostezando

-Si tanto te molesto, me voy. –dijo fríamente y amago con darse vuelta e irse.

- No, -dijo el –Lo siento, ¿Qué pasa?

- Necesito saber que rayos sucede con nosotros. –suspiro

El la miro esperando a que continuara.

- Oh por favor, vos me celas a mi, yo te dejo de hablar a vos, y vos terminas soñando con migo. –dijo algo sonrojada.

- ¿Vos me dejaste de hablar por celos? –dijo el empezando a sonreír

-No, bueno, si, pero no de esa forma, digo. –respondió ella acaloradamente.

- ¿Y de que forma? –inquirio el.

- No importa de que forma, no hablamos puntualmente de eso. Ron hoy en la enfermería estaba Lavender histérica, y vos susurraste mi nombre, no el de ella, y eso no pasa entre cosas de amigos, como tampoco el echo de estar celándose porque salgamos con chicos o chicas. –Termino ella

-Supongo que no –susurro el –Termine con ella –dijo, y pudo jurar que los ojos de Hermione recuperaron un brillo que hace tiempo que habían perdido.

¿Enserio? –pregunto tratando de sonar sorprendida y no feliz.

-Si, me había pedido que nos dejemos de hablar. –dijo el.

Hermione bajo la cabeza. –Si vos queres seguir, por mi no te preocupes, le puedo explicar. –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Explicar que?

- Que solo somos amigos. –respondió ella.

- No –dijo el riendo – Se va a volver a obsesionar a mi, como debes saber, el estilo Weasley es irresistible.

Hermione no supo en que sentido fue eso, pero si sabia que parte de la ultima oracion era verdad. – Para irresistible –dijo golpeando levemente su brazo.

- ¿Te atreves a pegarle a alguien a quien envenenaron? –dijo mostrando falsa cara de cachorrito.

Hermione río, extrañaba eso. – Bueno, supongo que tengo que volver a la sala común. –dijo mirando su reloj. La dama Gorda armara un escándalo si tengo que despertarla para decirle la contraseña. –dijo riendo

- Claro. –dijo el –Bueno… -continuo sin saber muy bien que decir, se suponía que volvían a ser amigos, asique. –Nos vemos –concluyo

Y Hermione hizo algo que descoloco un poco a Ron, le dio un beso, que pudo jurar, que paso demasiado cerca de sus labios. –Hasta luego. –susurro ella.

Cuando llego a la sala común, y subió a su dormitorio, encontró a Lavender, que mostraba signos de haber llorado toda la noche, que no la miraba de una forma amigable. Hermione suspiro, y en su interior sonrío, cerco su cama con las cortinas y se dispuso a dormir.

Esa noche, a diferencia de todas las anteriores, la durmió tranquila y en calma, sin soñar con una rubia histérica besando a un pelirrojo…


End file.
